earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Graz
Graz is a small, ancient town located in the Alps. It was foundec on May 29, 2017 by Oretin after being offered to join the First Austrian Republic by 73beetle. It was later occupied by Oliveer’s Austrian Empire. After that, it was reclaimed by the 73beetle an Oretin and it became part of the Second Austrian Empire. History Austria Era On May 30th, 2017, Oretin_ was given the chance to found a town by 73beetle. This town was Graz. He founded it, and it began to grow very fast. However, at the same time it was growing, a major conflict with Maracaibo was occurring. It later became the capital of Austria when Oretin_ became Präsident of Austria. Shortly after Oretin's election, the town was attacked by Tortugas, specifically JudeSeife and Kaitala. The same day, Graz's neighboring town, Vienna, run by 73beetle, fell to the hands of Tortugan Forces. Oretin_ on the other hand would not let Graz fall, as he did not want it to fall into the hands of Tortugas. So, whenever he did leave the town, there was always someone in charge making sure it wasn't in any danger of collapse. New Era For a short period of time, Graz was part of Spain, because of Oretins home at the time in Lisbon falling to ruin, and NSauriogamer let Oretin join Madrid. Oretin left Madrid and re-joined Graz. Today, Graz is the only town from the old Austria that is still standing. Recently, old members of Austria, along with katherinehasson (Former Leader of Israel) have come together in hopes of recreating the nation. Before Oretin_ went to create other towns and giving them to others in hopes of expanding the future Austria, he put Ojc124 in charge of Graz, temporarily. However,Graz eventually fell in December of 2017 due to inactivity, however on January 28, 2018, It was claimed by 73beetle along with Vienna. Oretin_ wishes to restore Graz to its once prosperous times in June along with Vienna. Era of Hope On December 12, 2017, Graz fell along with many other inactive towns. Nations * Austria * Germany Future Plans * Expand west into the Alps * Build a Town Hall, Bakery, etc * More residents * More Farms Tour ''' Upon entering the town from the bridge, you will immediatly see Ojc124's house directly in front of you. If you look to the left on the bridge, you will see a small potato farm. This is one of two farms in Graz. When you cross the bridge all the way across, there is a cobblestone staircase. Go down, and you will have KRN0530's house on your right, and a mossy cobblestone wall, and behind that is the Austrian Flag waving above the town. Once you have passed KRN0530's home, there will be another farm, where there is wheat and potatoes. There is another cobblestone staircase near KRNs home. Go down, and you can go to either the left or the right. To the right there is a small waterfall surrounded by glass, which comes from the farm on the level above. The stonewall here has glowstone scattered in it, and the more you go to the right, it will stop. Once you have gone all the way to the right there will be a storage room, where most of the towns misc. items are. If you go to the left, then you will first see a crafting table along with a chest and furnaces, next to the town's emerald mine. Furtherm there is a fountain, and to the right of that is Oretin_'s house. To the left of the fountain is the tunnel to Vienna. '''Associated Towns * Vienna * Amsterdam * Bering Fall of Graz Graz fell with the removal of inactive towns on December 12th 2017. The ruins were then claimed by Oliveer of the Austrian Empire Reclaiming In late January, 73beetle bought Vienna and Graz off of Oliveer. Vienna and Graz are now under renovation, to keep the historical buildings but also add new areas for new residents.Category:Past Towns